Enam Oni
by Nerdling
Summary: Naruto back with a group of people like him. rated for like three curse words..


Heloo! well... i don't own naruto... duh...--

--------------------------

The sun was falling behind the horizon line. It's last rays of light surrounding the blonde boy on top of the hokage monument. The wind bleww his wild hair around his face making him look angelic. Blue eyes looked down at the village, foucusing on the hospital that he had been realesed from today, and the friends that were still unconscious from the battle earlier that day. Orochimaru had attcked and was not planning on taking any prisoners. Or in other words he was planning on killing everyone.

'Bastard!' Naruto thought to himself.

He played a big part in the defeat of the sound he knew. Hell, he even took it upon himself to make sure the villagers who hated him didn't die when the snakey-bastard had come to kill them! But, of course that didn't matter. They still hated him, no matter how much he had done or given up for this village. Even so, seeing the relived look on the little girls life he saved was worth it.

flash back

"HHHEEELLPPP!" A little girl no older than seven yelled out from the back of the group he was trying to protect."Hold on! I'm coming!" Naruto saw the tail of a summoned snake getting ready to strike and kill the little girl, he ran as fast as he could and got there in time to take the hit for himself. The little girl cluthched on to him for dear lfe it seemed. "T-Thank you m-mister" THe girl whispered softly with a look of relief evedent on her young face.

End Flashback

Naruto smiled fondly at the fresh memmory. He then shudered thinking about how the villagers would once blame him for all the loses of the war. They allways did, he was what they vented their anger on. The blonde scowled slightly at that thought. The same thing always happened no matter how big or little it was. It actually gave him a headache at how stupid the people of Konohona could be.

'This village is ging to drive me insane. i should leave for awhile and then come back.'

Yeah belive it or not Naruto was the not the happy go lucky idiot everyone thought him to be. He was actually probally on par with Shikamaru in the brains department and probally as strong aslow Jounin. No one knew this of course. The whole village would go into an upraor if they knew. Saying that demon fox boy was turning into kyubi or some such nonesense.

'I'll ask Tsundane-sama if I can leave and travel for awhile. ...Yeah... I'll go right now.'

With that the young blonde began his way to the hokage tower.

-----------------------

"You wanted to see me Naruto?" Tsundane asked from behind a huge stack of papers on her desk.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"What would you like to talk me about?"

"I would like to leave the village. Ya know, travel around a bit. See some of the other villages and just get away from the village." He answered cooly.

Tsundane had been waiting for him to ask something like this. SHe had also been dreading it. But she would let him go. For his own sanitys' sake. She knew how the village treated him.

"Naruto,.. are you sure you want to leave?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

"Yes Baa-chan! I wan---OOOWWW! what was that for!" Naruto yelled after being punched in the head.

"You know what brat!"sigh" i'll let you go on the condtion that you promise to come back."

"I promise to come back. I don't know when. But I will come back." Flashing her a foxy grin he continued " Plus I still got to become hokage!" The blonde yelled loudly. Tsundane gently smiled at him. She knew he would be fine. But she still worried a little.

"Okay then. When did you want to leave?"

"tonight"

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

She gave another sigh.

"Okay. When tonight?"

"As soon as possible."

"Then it's done."

Naruto smiled at her. A real smile, and it warmed her heart that he could still smile like that in his world of hate.

------------------------

A lone figure stood on a hill looking at the hidden village of leaf.

"I'll be back one day. And when I do come back i'll make you aknowledge my being." The figure started walking away from the village. Then in barly a whisper

" Wether you aknowledge me fear or love will be for you to decide"

* * *

sorry that that was short. heh heh (scratches back of head nervously) um...hate to say this but don't expect an update to soon cause... i'm a very slow typer... and writer...s0o0o0o0o0(cowers in corner) don't hate me! oh yeah flames welcome! cause i'll just make fun of you while making dinner over them. 


End file.
